


Love Without A Limit~ A LATS 'Verse Oneshot

by Sugakane_01



Series: Love Among The Stars [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugakane_01/pseuds/Sugakane_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have a long overdue talk and come to an agreement about where Sebastian fits into thier life and their love, test their limits and decided just where their loyalties lie.  Part of the Love Among The Stars 'Verse, Pre-Sebklaine OT3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Without A Limit~ A LATS 'Verse Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know I have no business starting another fic but this is a project that has taken over my life for the past month. I was attacked by a rabid plot bunny and the result is an entire AU that I'm calling the Love Among The Stars 'Verse. It's an entire AU built around Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian and Jesse St. James being in a (mostly lol) functional poly relationship and how they navigate those challenges and how the people in their lives react to their relationship. It's going to be mostly future!fic but there will be at least one flashback fic centered around Kurt and Blaine's elopement and the fall out from it.

 

 

****

**Love without a Limit**

**  
**

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked quietly, as he and Kurt lounged in bed. Blaine had his head resting on husband's chest while he traced random patterns into Kurt's skin with his fingertips.

"You're low balling me," Kurt volleyed back, as he ran his fingers through Blaine's unruly mass of curls.

"Seriously baby, I can practically see the gears grinding in your head. What's on your mind?" Blaine asked.

Kurt hesitated and for a split second wished he were back in high school and could simply hand Blaine one of Ms. Pillsbury's pamphlets with a catchy title like _So You Want To Be An Ethical Slut_ and avoid the entire awkward conversation they were about to have. He smothered a small laugh at the thought and realized that Blaine was still waiting for an answer. Kurt knew that while the timing may not have been ideal, he wasn't going to get a better opening so he gathered his courage and canon balled into the deep end. "I was thinking about you and me," Kurt said softly, then shook his head. "No, that's not whole truth. I wasn't just thinking about us. I was thinking about you, me and Sebastian," he clarified.

There was a brief flash of alarm in Blaine's eyes and then it was gone as he snuggled closer to Kurt and pressed a soft kiss into his collarbone. "I love you," Blaine breathed, unsure of where Kurt was going with things and more than a little hesitant to find out.

"I know," Kurt said promptly. "And I love you too. But things aren't that simple, are they?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because I've been thinking a lot over the past few weeks and I've come to accept that as much as you love me, you love Bas too. I think we need to talk about that, don't you?"

Blaine felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room and went rigid at Kurt's words. He could feel himself teetering on the brink of a panic attack and conflict built and roiled in his gut. Even though Kurt's tone hadn't sounded angry or critical, Blaine couldn't help but feel as if he had been accused of something. Blaine knew that conventional wisdom would have him refute Kurt's statement and there was a part of him that wanted to deny that he had any kind of romantic feelings for Sebastian at all and reaffirm his commitment to his marriage and his husband.

The problem was that there was another part of him that simply wasn't capable of lying to his husband about something so important. The problem wasn't that he didn't love Kurt; Blaine was as in love with Kurt as he had been when they'd eloped at eighteen, probably more so. The problem was that Sebastian Smythe had managed to reserve a place in Blaine's heart alongside Kurt and Blaine couldn't bring himself to deny Sebastian or outright lie.

" _I love you_ ," Blaine said opting for a half truth. He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. "You're my husband," Blaine said fiercely, "I could never, I would _never-_ "

"I know that," Kurt broke in gently, sitting up as well so that he and Blaine were at eye level. "I have never and will never lose faith in what we have. But I also know how big your heart is, Blaine and I know that your loving me doesn't mean that you can't have feelings for Bas too. I just-"

"I would never leave you for him, Kurt. I wouldn't leave you for him in high school and I won't leave you for him now," Blaine interrupted quickly. "I …yes I have feelings for Seb but I love you. I could never cheat on you, not even with Seb and-"

Kurt gave Blaine what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Kurt had known this discussion would be harder on Blaine than it would be on him. Kurt had been thinking of their situation and possible solutions for weeks and had had the time to reconcile his emotions with his intentions; Blaine on the other hand was being somewhat emotionally ambushed. Kurt knew that Blaine often needed time to come to terms with his feelings and he hadn't given him that.

Kurt was also intimately acquainted with all of Blaine's flaws and he'd known one of the biggest roadblocks they'd encounter during their talk would be Blaine's fear of failure and his fear of disappointing the people he loved. Kurt knew that in the minefield that was Blaine's emotional insecurities, the fact that Blaine had fallen for another man while married to Kurt would hit both of fears head on. Kurt knew in order for them to get where they needed to go he'd have to straddle the line between complete honesty and holding back just enough to keep Blaine from going into a frenzy of overcompensation.

Even so, Kurt let himself revel a bit in Blaine's hastily given affirmations. After all, Blaine's flaws weren't the only ones Kurt was intimately aquainted with. For all he'd grown and as open minded as he'd become since making a lifefor himself among the bright lights and big personalities in New York, there were parts of him that were still stuck in Lima, Ohio. It may have been on a smaller scale, but Kurt could still be possessive, competitive and more than a little insecure if the right buttons were pushed. He couldn't deny that it had been a relief to know that even though Blaine had fallen for Sebastian, Kurt still came first. Kurt had to admit that it had stung when he'd first realized that he was no longer the sole inhabitant of Blaine's heart, but over time he'd slowly come to realize that that he hadn't been replaced; that Blaine hadn't stopped loving him when he'd started loving Sebastian. That realization had made it easier for Kurt to open himself up to truths and possibilities that he was positive Blaine hadn't given himself permission to explore.

"Blaine, honey I know," Kurt said gently, "I don't need you to reassure me that you're still committed to me and our marriage, that's not what we need to talk about. I'm just concerned-"

"Concerned about me leaving you?" Blaine pressed on as if he hadn't Kurt. He burrowed his body closer to Kurt's and wrapped around him as if he were offering tangible physical proof that he was there with him and not with Sebastian. "I'm not going anywhere and -"

"Blaine, stop. I know you aren't going anywhere. I'm worried that-"

"Then what? What Kurt? If you're not worried that I'm going to cheat on you then why are we having this conversation?" Blaine interrupted again, his nerves beginning to fray around the edges.

Kurt rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "If you'd stop interrupting me I could tell you," he said evenly. When Blaine remained silent Kurt continued. "I'm actually worried more about Sebastian than I am about you or us. Did you see how sad Bas was when he left tonight? He looked at us like he was a drowning man and we were refusing to throw him a life preserver. I'm worried that he won't be able to handle this…situation. I'm worried that he's hurting and the strain of wanting something he thinks he can't have will eventually be too much for him and he'll pull away from us and all three of us will end up hurting unnecessarily."

Blaine blinked and sat up slowly, pulling away from Kurt. "Unnecessarily? Kurt, I really don't see where he has much of a choice here. We're married and that's not changing. And okay, it would hurt to not have Seb in my life, for him to put up walls and distance between us and to lose him but it would _kill_ me to lose you. I don't know what you're thinking here, but if this whole conversation is you giving me permission or something it can end right now. I'm not about to have some kind of affair with Sebastian. That wouldn't be fair to you or to him. I won't disrespect either of you like that."

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I know you better than that. I wasn't suggesting you have an affair. Bas is important to me too," he confessed quietly. "I think he's worth more than being the boy on the side."

"Then what _are_ you suggesting? Just what are you saying here, Kurt?" Blaine asked, struggling to keep his voice even, his fingers crawling across the sheets to tangle up in Kurt's.

"I'm saying that you love him," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand to comfort him. "And that he loves you back. I'm saying I don't think that the two of you having feelings for each other now has to be the big bad it would have been back in high school. I'm saying that I want you and Bas to both be happy. I'm saying that I want to give you both everything and I'm suggesting that we open up our relationship as a way to make that happen."

Blaine's mouth went dry and he shook his head. "I have everything," Blaine countered quickly, choosing to ignore Kurt's statement about opening up their marriage. "You are my everything, Kurt. No matter what I feel for Seb, you come first. You always have and you always will. "

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips. "I know. This isn't about how you feel about me; it's about how you feel about Bas and how I know he feels about you."

"And where does that leave you?" Blaine asked, clinging onto Kurt.

"With you, right where I've always been," Kurt answered confidently before taking a shuddering breath and adding, "With Bas, if he'll have me."

Blaine let the words wash over him and wasn't really surprised when only the tiniest sparks of hurt and jealousy flared and then almost completely extinguished. Blaine felt like he _should_ have been surprised at Kurt's revelation, but he wasn't, not really. Over the year the three of them had spent reconnecting he'd walked in on more than one moment of intimacy between his husband and his…Sebastian. He'd seen the way that Kurt worried and fussed over Sebastian and the way Sebastian had grown possessive and protective over Kurt. He'd seen them curled around each other on the couch as they watched French cinema and heard the affection beneath their verbal sparring. He'd seen Sebastian watching Kurt with the same expression of naked adoration Blaine knew was reflected in his own gaze.

And as he played back their interactions over the past year, comprehension dawned on Blaine that he wasn't the only one Sebastian had fallen for and that Blaine wasn't the one who had fallen for Sebastian. Kurt was an equal participant in whatever was going on between the three of them.

"You love him too," Blaine announced quietly, as he brought Kurt's hand up to lips and brushed a kiss across his knuckles.

"Not the way that I love you," Kurt responded immediately. "But yes, I do love him. And I think…I think the feeling might be mutual. I want you both to be happy, Blaine. I want us all of us to be happy and I think if we give the three of us a chance that we could be."

"I am happy. We are happy," Blaine argued back, still afraid despite his want to let himself follow where Kurt was apparently determined to lead them. "Kurt, I love you and I love our life together and if you have doubts about that then I've been doing something very wrong."

"I don't," Kurt assured him. "And you're right; we are disgustingly happy. This isn't about us lacking something or needing someone else to make us whole. We are whole. You and me, we're good. I just," Kurt paused and collected his thoughts before continuing. "I just think that Bas can add to our happiness. I think that having him with us can make our life better and I think that we can make his better in turn."

Blaine lifted his gaze to meet Kurt's eyes. "Kurt…this can't be… it shouldn't be that easy. You're my husband."

"And you're mine. But Bas…he's _ours_ and we can't keep ignoring the tap dancing elephant in the room, especially when it means that we're leaving Bas alone and hurting," Kurt said urgently.

Blaine closed his eyes and exhaled harshly. An image of Sebastian face when he'd left them that evening, the longing and stark naked want that had been etched into his expression found its way beneath his lids and made his heart ache. "This is…I don't even know what this is," Blaine exhaled. His earlier panic returned and was met with an equally pervasive feeling of guilt. "It's like my protective instincts are at war with each other. I hate the idea of Seb being hurt. I want to jump in a cab, go to his place, bundle him up and bring him home and take care of him. But…you're my husband. I made you promises and I intend to keep them. This is…its _wrong_ , Kurt. This isn't like when we were younger and decided to cross 'have a threesome' off our sexual to do list. What you're talking about is more than having the occasional third party join us in bed, Kurt. We're married now and there are boundaries. There are limits Kurt, and people would talk and no one would understand. This could ruin us, all three of us." Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and a cacophony of worst case scenarios played out behind his lids, each outcome more disastrous than the last: Kurt leaving him. Bas leaving them. He saw the three of them ending up angry, bitter and broken. Kurt being fired from his show. His own career going down in flames. Bas losing clients. His parent's disgust and disappointment. Burt Hummel brandishing his legendary shot gun and…

"Stop it," Kurt soothed, threading his fingers back through Blaine's curls. "It's ok honey. I promise its ok." Blaine immediately relaxed into the touch, letting his anxiety recede.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine whispered, equal parts broken open and hopeful.

Kurt's answer was instantaneous. "I want you to let yourself be happy, Blaine. I want you to stop feeling so much guilt and shame. I want you to realize that this is _our_ marriage and the only boundaries or limits that we have are the ones _we_ set. I want you to stop worrying about everyone and everything else and tell me what you need."

"You," Blaine said immediately. "I need you."

" _You have me_ ," Kurt returned, his face deadly serious. "You also have Bas. Now tell me what you need."

"I need…," Blaine struggled to force the words through the lump in his throat, "I need you to understand, really understand what I feel for him and I need it not to hurt you. I need him and I need you and I need for that be okay."

"I think that it is," Kurt said slowly. "When I first recognized you had feelings for Bas I was scared. Sebastian isn't like the guys in our past. You feel more for him than just affection and attraction and when I realized that I was angry, I was afraid and I felt like I was losing you." Kurt could see that Blaine was about to interrupt again so he held up a hand to forestall him. "I was jealous and I was insecure but eventually I calmed down and realized that I was being a hypocrite. I was faulting you for falling for Bas when I'd done the same thing."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered.

"I'm not," Kurt said as he took a deep breath and pushed on. "If this is going to work then we're going to have to be have to be honest. And the honest truth is I think I needed to feel those feelings and work through that panic so I could get to a place where I was okay with everything. If I'd gone into some sort of denial or pretended it was all sunshine and roses…well you know me," Kurt shot Blaine a small grin,"Mount St. Hummel would have eventually erupted."

Blaine quietly chuckled. "I know. I still remember what happened to my lab partner for anatomy class during the epic eruption of 2013."

Kurt glared at Blaine. "I still maintain the only anatomy that bitch was interested in studying was yours."

Blaine pushed a stray lock of hair away from Kurt's face. "He never had a chance."

Kurt smiled then studied Blaine. "But Bas does."

Blaine nodded and decided to follow the advice he'd given Kurt when they'd both been too young and too naïve to actually understand what it meant and have courage. He lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's in a steady gaze. "He does," Blaine admitted, finally allowing his defenses to crumble. "And not just with me," he added quickly.

"No," Kurt readily admitted, "Not just with you. And I think that's why this may actually work out. I'm part of this. It isn't just you. We fell for Bas. If we do this, he'll become part of us, it won't be separate. I don't think that I could be okay with this if was any other way."

"I feel the same way," Blaine admitted. "I think if anyone else looked at you the way I've seen Sebastian look at you I'd pull a Mercedes and cut a bitch," he joked, and then sobered quickly. "Baby the way he looks at you, the way he says your name, if it were anyone else I'd be jealous as hell."

"But its Bas so you're not, right?" Kurt asked cautiously. "So, theoretically, we can do this?"

"Things that work in theory can go straight to hell in practice," Blaine said bluntly.

"Sometimes," Kurt conceded. "And other times it's fine. We'll just make sure this is one of those other times."

"And how do you suggest we go about doing that?" Blaine sighed. "Because if this goes bad, it could destroy us."

Kurt pressed another small kiss to Blaine's temple. "I won't let it," he said quietly. "I'm not going to pretend I have all the answers but I don't want to hurt Bas, I trust Bas not to hurt us and I trust us not to let him." Kurt frowned for a moment then shifted so he was holding Blaine tighter, "But if I'm wrong and I feel for even a second that I'm losing you, I'll fight for you, for us. I'll fight hard and I'll fight dirty and I'll do whatever it takes to win. If it ever comes down to a choice between you and Bas, I'll pick you; I'll pick us every single time."

Blaine nodded. "I hate saying it out loud because I feel like it's not fair," he said quietly. "But I agree with you. I want to be with him but not if it's going to cost me you."

"I think," Kurt said slowly, "that expecting all things to be fair and equal right off the bat is a little unrealistic. You and I have been together for years. We have history and we've had a life and a love that's had nothing to do with Bas," he pointed out. "Falling for Bas doesn't negate all that. It took time for us to get to where we are, time we haven't had with Bas yet."

"Time we may not get," Blaine reminded him. "Just because you and I are okay with this, doesn't mean Seb will be."

Kurt nodded. "There's a chance that he'll think we're both crazy and run screaming for the hills," he acknowledged. "But there's also a chance that he wants to be with us as much as we want to be with him. I think, even with all the things that could go wrong, it's a risk worth taking. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

Blaine smiled and then quirked an eyebrow at his husband, "So now that you and I are on the same page, how are we going to convince Seb to join us?"

Kurt shifted and maneuvered himself until he was straddling Blaine. "We talk to him," Kurt said brushing Blaine's curls back. "We tell him how we feel, and we trust him to tell us what he needs and what he can and can't handle. And we let him know that he's free to say no and we'll walk away with no hard feelings."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt returned the smile and bent down to claim Blaine's lips in a kiss. They kissed until they were both breathless, and each kiss was filled with reverence for what they had in the present and a promise for what they could be in the future.

* * *

A/N: I know some of you may be a bit upset that Kurt and Blaine said they'd choose each other if there was a choice to be made but I think you have to keep in mind at this point they're in their twenties, married and have been together since high school. There is a lot of history and a lot of love and subsequently a lot of loyalty. Their marriage, at this point, is the primary relationship. That's not to say that Bas doesn't matter, just that, realistically and honestly speaking, it would incredibly difficult for him to come in first ( **at this point** ) with either of them. They aren't even together yet officially. They love DO love Bas, but they haven't had time for those feelings to grow and deepen and they don't have the history with him they have with each other. Don't worry, Bas isn't going to be a third wheel or be shafted but things aren't going to be perfect and lovely and equal right off the bat either.

 

I have a Tumblr blog dedicated to St. Sebklaine that goes into MUCH more detail and gives a clearer picture of the characters (some Gleeks ARE included), the bios for the characters and the important locations and headcanon for the LATS Verse. It can be found here [St-Sebklaine @ Tumblr](http://st-sebklaine.tumblr.com/) and I encourage you guys to check it out because it answers a lot of the questions I'm sure anyone who's interested will have.  

 

Also, the phrase "ethical slut" that was referenced in Kurt's joke about Emma's pamphlets was taken from a book on consensual non monogamy titled " _ **The Ethical Slut**_ " by Dossie Easton and Catherine A. Liszt and their follow up book, **T** _ **he Ethical Slut: A Practical Guide to Polyamory, Open Relationships & Other Adventures.**_

  
  


 

 


End file.
